


[立克]警民關係(番外2)-兔子的誘惑

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]警民關係(番外2)-兔子的誘惑

Jack跟趙立安日常在超市裡補日常用品，一隻雌性狐狸故意撞到Jack，還穿著低胸超短裙，彎腰露出胸前的豐滿。雖然自家男友並沒有多看她，趙立安分明看見Jack在扶著那女生時，她的手不懷好意地按上了Jack的胸肌。

幹！我兔子王趙立安的男人你也敢碰！

一路上趙立安都有點悶悶不樂，沒錯他就是吃醋了，想著Jack可能還是喜歡雌性吧，就下定決心豁出去，情趣護士制服連過膝襪被加進了購物車。

趙兔子護士想著跟傑克狐醫生來場肉體治療！

Jack洗過碗之後已經快8點了，趙立安竟然沒有窩在沙發上梳理耳朵的毛，兔影無蹤。

Jack在浴室門前聽到趙立安在喃喃自語，「穿 不穿 不行了 趙立安 清醒點」

Jack有點疑惑地打開浴室門，趙立安的兩隻大耳朵因為被嚇到而豎著，小身板身穿著剛好能遮住大腿根部的護士裝，白嫩的小腿穿上過膝長襪，將線條比例拉得更誘人，身後圓圓的尾巴裙子下若隱若現，一臉無辜地望向破門而入的Jack。

「臭Jack 怎麼不敲門就進來」

「寶貝 你怎麼穿成這樣」

「不好看嗎」趙立安明明羞紅著臉了還要死撐。

「我都硬了 你說呢」

Jack上去摟緊小兔子的細腰，開始了纏綿的一吻。手還從大腿一直愛撫伸進裙底，握著小兔子秀氣的分身開始上下擼動著，趙立安忍不住發出一絲絲輕吟細喘。

小兔子主動吻上對方的嘴脣，用力撬開對方的牙關伸進小巧的舌頭，Jack奪回親吻的主動權，把小兔子吻到幾乎缺氧，小手還故意捏著狐狸鬆軟的大尾巴，這是趙立安緊張時身體的自然反應。

Jack低頭將護士服的一顆顆鈕扣咬掉，衣服要穿不穿地掛在手臂上，低頭跟對方交換了一個吻。

「寶貝 緊張嗎」

「哪有」

趙立安跪下來用嘴咬開對方的褲鏈，未完全勃起的性器打在趙立安的臉上，小手圈住對方的碩大就放進自己的小嘴中。

「Jack醫生的針針好粗...安安吃不下了...」

「乖 寶貝 等下給你獎勵」

小嘴用力地吮吸著Jack勃起的性器，小舌頭順著莖身的青筋紋路游走著，再含上後方的小囊袋，輕輕舔拭著男性最脆弱的部分，兔子牙不斷擦過Jack碩大的龜頭，小兔子不知分寸地用力吮吸著，鈴口因為刺激而不斷滲出前列腺液，趙立安舔掉了溢出嘴角的液體，一臉無辜又色情地望著Jack。

趙立安不服氣地將穿著白色長襪的雙腿纏上對方精壯的腰，護士短裙被拉得更高，Jack發現這小白兔竟然沒有穿內褲，趙立安將自己的性器貼近對方灼熱的粗大。

「Jack醫生 能幫小兔子檢查一下嗎 我下面好癢」  
趙立安不滿對方沒有動作，就抓住對方的分身擦過自己的穴口，「Jack 快點進來安安這裡」

「寶貝 沒擴張的話會受傷」

「擴張過了...快點進來...」

Jack受不住誘惑地擼動了幾下自已的性器，就一下長驅直入趙立安的身體裡。

「啊啊...啊啊...醫生...打針針好痛呀...」

「寶貝 生病了不打針不行」

柔軟的小穴很快就接納了對方的粗大，Jack托住趙立安的屁股，還有意無意地捏著兔子軟軟的尾巴，讓自已的性器更深入了幾分，內壁緊緊吸著分身，下身的動作瘋狂著，Jack還咬上兔子毛茸茸的耳朵，上下夾攻帶著掀起陣陣情慾的快感。

Jack抱著趙立安移動，每走一步性器又狠狠頂到到兔子的敏感點，趙立安呢喃出聲，嘴角流出都是銷魂的呻吟聲。正想抱人放到沙發上，趙立安卻搖搖頭。

「老公...我們玩刺激點吧...去露台...」

「寶貝 你今天怎麼了」

「沒有 你喜歡就好」趙立安的下巴放在Jack的肩膀上撒嬌，小手還是下意識地撓著對方的紅色大尾巴。

Jack抱著兔子走到了露台，眼看是深夜下面一個人也沒有，但趙立安還是緊張地收緊後穴。

「小兔子 你今天怎麼了」下身的動作不斷加快著，操到趙立安的嘴角不斷流出蜜液，淫靡至極。

「都怪你...今天...我吃醋了...」

「所以就你吃醋 我吃你嗎」

「啊啊...快點...頂這裡...」

Jack朝著敏感點瘋狂頂弄著，連續抽插了數十下就跟趙立安一起釋放了，白濁直射到那塊小軟肉上，兔子耳朵跟尾巴因快感而不自覺地顫抖。

高潮過後的身體無力地纏著Jack，身上的護士服破爛不堪，下體交合處還流著對方的白濁，看見這一幕後，Jack的分身再次硬了。

「小兔子 再來嗎」

「狐狸哥哥 多少次都可以」


End file.
